


The Way I Feel For You (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [73]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Different occasions in which you and Poe express your love for each other in different ways.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	The Way I Feel For You (Modern AU)

Your relationship with Poe was always fun, interesting, unpredictable, but most of all, loving. You both had insecurities, which you often expressed to each other, since ya know, communication is key. But down to the core, you two were so in love with each other. You wouldn’t too often, but enough to count. However, what really mattered, was the actions and other words said to each other that made you both know how deep that love was.

* * *

You and Poe were sitting at a cafe browsing through your separate laptops typing away, occasionally stopping for a sip of your preferred beverage. Poe was working through some emails. You? Weeeell…you were going through Poe’s pictures on facebook. And everything was fine and dandy. You smiled every time you saw a picture of him from when he was in college or of him with his Air Force buddies. It was cute! And then your smile immediately turned upside down. 

Poe just happened to glance up at you and did a double take when he saw the frown on your face, “What’s wrong?” You turned your laptop around to show him with his ex-girlfriend, the one before you. His eyebrows rose in surprise, “Huh. I forgot that was still up.”

You looked at him incredulously, “Seriously? That’s all you have to say? Look at her!”

He shrugged, “What about her?”

“What about her?! She’s a goddamn model for crying out loud!”

“She was alright.”

Your shoulders shrugged, “You look much better with your ex,” you mumbled sadly.

Poe reached for your hand across the table, “But I feel much better with you.” He gave you a warm smile and you know the meaning behinds his words.

* * *

Poe looked at you sadly, “Do you really have to go?”

You sighed and nodded, not wanting to look into his eyes, “I have to do this.”

He gave his own defeated sigh, “I tried.”

“I know,” you mumbled.

“I did my best.” Poe pursed his bottom lip, “What if I kneel down?”

“Please, Poe. Don’t-” 

Poe was already getting on his knees, “Stay, “ he said pleadingly. He then crawled toward you and wrapped his arms around your waist and pushed his face into your stomach, “Please don’t go!”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m only visiting my mom for a week!”

One Week Later

You flung the door open, startling Poe, but he cried out in surprise, “Babe!” with a smile on his face.

“Honey! I’m finally home!” He was still in his police uniform, but you didn’t care. You flung yourself at him and wrapped your arms tightly around his body. 

Poe wrapped his arms around you as well and hugged you tight, “Ugh! I missed you so much!” he then heard a series of short clicks and he pulled back, “Babe?”

You looked at him and with a deadpan expression you said, “Let’s never be apart again.”

He sighed, “You’re lucky I have the keys this time,” he murmured as he slipped between your arms and out of your hold.

* * *

When you first started dating, you noticed that Poe always seemed to have sweaty hands. It never bothered you really. You were just the same.

_You were on your second date and you both were walking through the town just talking. Poe slowly slipped his hand into yours and you stopped walking. You looked down and pulled your hand away as if you were electrocuted, “Your hands are sweaty.”_

_Poe gulped nervously and started to blush, “Oh, uh, sorry.”_

_You shook your head, “No, sorry. I was just shocked ‘cause, well,” you slipped your hand back into his, “my hands are sweaty too.”_

_Poe shot you and goofy grin and you couldn’t help yourself blush._

But when Poe got caught in the window of your house, that’s when it bothered you.

_For the third time, your hands slipped out of Poe’s and you stumbled. Poe grumbled, “Hold on tighter!”_

_You frowned at him, “I’m trying! But your hands are too sweaty!”_

_Poe shot a glare at you, “Try feeling your own, sweetheart!”_

Yeeeaaah, you had to call Finn and Rose to help you out with him.

* * *

Poe was working late due to an armed robbery he had to deal with and for the life of you, you couldn’t sleep. So your thoughts traveled to all sorts of places: what you should eat tomorrow, what you should wear, what things needed to be done, etc. Your thoughts ended up shifting to Poe and hoping he wasn’t in too much danger. As they started getting a bit dark, those thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

Poe: miss you <3

You looked at the text over and over again until you realized that you were 1) smiling like an idiot and 2) blushing really hard. 

Yeah you definitely couldn’t go to sleep after that…

* * *

You were taking a vacation together to Cancun and you were excited. You were ready for the sun beating down on you and relaxing on the beach drinking margaritas. 

Eventually, your flight entertainment, aka your music, laptop, and movies, suddenly became boring to you. So you whipped out your notebook and drew a tic-tac-toe table. You nudged Poe and handed him the pen after you placed your X on the table. He smiled and took the pen from you and drew his O. You went again, and then he. You went for a third time, knowing you were going to win, you had a mischievous smirk on your face. Poe took note of this and silently chuckled to himself. Knowing he lost, he just drew a heart in one of the blank spaces.

You looked up at him smiling and he smiled back. Those three special words exchanged between you in an unspoken manner that you just knew. 

You didn’t have to say “I love you” but you felt it. And it was just as meaningful as saying it.


End file.
